There is a known method of recycling of waste tires and rubber components, in which the raw material is thermally treated being placed into an extractor filled with oil products at a temperature of 260-290° C., rubber is completely dissolved, after which the obtained rubber modified bitumen is drained, and the residue of soot and mineral components and metal cord are washed with gasoline solvent, which is then steamed away; after that, the solid residue is crushed and metal cord and soot are extracted from it (see RF Patent No. 2153415, publ.  2000, No. 17).
A disadvantage of the said method is high energy consumption determined both by the need to heat an extractor with waste and oil products to a temperature of 260-290° C. and by the use of steam, the generation of which requires energy consumption.
Material disadvantages of the said method are the need to wash the remainder of soot and metal cord with gasoline solvent, which then has to be regenerated, and low quality of the soot produced containing a large (up to 15% wt) quantity of ashes as mineral components, which requires additional separation of soot from ash components to improve its quality performances.
There is a known method of soot production from polymer compounds including pyrolysis of solid carbon-containing raw materials, waste polymer compounds, at 400-1500° C. forming a solid carbon residue and releasing vapor-and-gas products, and subsequent crushing of the carbon residue in the vapor-and-gas product flow at 350-500° C.
The waste pyrolysis is carried out in a vapor-and-gas environment, which is a vapor-and-gas mixture containing, % vol:
Superheated steam35-50Carbon dioxide 5-10Carbon monoxide1-3Oxygen0.1-2.0NitrogenOther
The vapor-and-gas products are subjected to thermal decomposition at 1400-1500° C. (USSR Cert. of Authorship No. 747868, publ.  1980, No. 26).
Among the disadvantages of the said method is high energy consumption determined by the high temperature of the pyrolysis process reaching 1500° C., emissions of gaseous pollutants to the environment during the thermal decomposition of vapor-and-gas products, and low quality of the soot produced due to impurities in the form of ashes.
There is a known method of thermal processing of waste tires and a plant for its embodiment ensuring production of a solid carbon residue (soot) with the following performances: iodine number (ml/100 g)=112; light transmission of toluene extract (%)=98; dibutyl phthalate adsorption (ml/100 g)=93; reusable. In this method, pyrolysis of waste tires is carried out in a reactor at 550-800° C., in the environment of a reduction gas obtained in the reduction gas generator by burning hydrocarbon-containing gases, and the pyrolysis products are separated. At least some of the gaseous pyrolysis products leaving the reactor with liquid hydrocarbon vapors are fed to the reduction gas generator and thermal unit. At least some of the flue gases leaving the thermal unit are fed to the reduction gas generator and the reactor (see RF Patent No. 2269415 publ.  2006, No. 5).
The disadvantages of this method are high energy consumption for processing determined by the need to obtain reduction gas by incomplete combustion of hydrocarbons, high emissions of toxic compounds into the environment, and complex implementation of the process.
The closest to the claimed invention is the method of soot production from rubber waste (see RF Patent No. 2276170, publ.  2006, No. 13) that we adopted as the prototype.
The method includes thermal decomposition of the said waste in a vapor-and-gas environment, division of decomposition products into vapor-and-gas products and solid carbon residue, and carbon residue crushing.
Oil is released from the vapor-and-gas products by condensation, to be thermally decomposed into soot and gases at 900-2000° C., while the vapor-and-gas products after the oil removal are burnt together with the crushed carbon residue, and soot is released from the combustion products by filtering.
After the release of oil together with crushed carbon residue, the vapor and gas products are burnt at the air excess factor of 0.4-0.9.
Prior to crushing, metal is released from the carbon residue by magnetic separation.
Oil thermal decomposition gases are burnt, and the combustion products are used as heat transfer agent for external heating of the reactor.
Among the disadvantages of this method are high specific energy consumption for production of 1 kg of soot, since a large part of the carbon residue is burnt without soot generation together with vapor-and-gas products, and high emissions of polluting combustion products into the environment, due to large quantities of substances to be burnt: gases of thermal decomposition of oil, vapor-and-gas products, and some of the crushed carbon residue.
Another disadvantage of such method is a low quality of the soot obtained, since with a part of crushed carbon residue burnt away, the carbon content in the generated soot decreases, and the ash content increases.